


Circles

by Meiying



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 杰克架着泰勒，泰勒推开他，蹦跶几步被自己绊倒，杰克再拉他起来。晨曦沿着他们回家的路缓缓铺开。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 4





	Circles

IV

杰克坐在餐桌前，头痛好了一些。

现在是下午一点半。泰勒脸颊上新贴着绷带，身上照旧那件图案滑稽、人为裹上一层脏粉色彩的睡袍，背靠盘满为患的洗碗池絮絮叨叨，一张嘴，血呼啦的两排牙齿。

杰克有一大半根本没在听，只盯着睡袍领子中间漏出来的小麦色胸口，渺茫地祈祷不知何方神圣并且生死未卜的上一任主人别有什么皮肤病，全然忘了自己同样是个经常蹚脏水睡破床垫的主。泰勒德登，你这个婊子养的臭狗屎，别传染给我。

“……总之，阴阳桌子太蠢了。圆形的桌子很蠢，正圆形桌子只有弱智会用。”

隔一米多远，杰克都能看到泰勒睡袍和前胸沾了说话时喷出来的血沫。泰勒转身找杯子漱口，杰克顺理成章把视线移向泰勒的屁股，在吻他和揍他之间摇摆不定。二者实质上无甚区别，杰克心情好与不好都会做。

杰克当下的心情不错。泰勒的腰不用说，屁股很圆，待会还要换上合身的衬衫和裤子一起出门，他没理由再生气。

II

泰勒试图给杰克的那东西穿环，连工具都搞齐了，最终却以泰勒丢掉一颗半牙齿告吹。

“我不会再中招了，”杰克两眼通红地喘着粗气，他的手还绑着，绳子正是那条再没穿去过公司的领带，但他还是成功踹开了突然掏出药箱说要“来点新鲜的”的泰勒，“手上留疤还不够是吧。”

他早该知道泰勒为什么大上午在客厅搞他。这儿宽敞，窗户多，正午的自然光下动“手术”再合适不过。又或者并无那么多理由，泰勒只是突然发情，发完情发神经而已。

“得了吧，你明明爱死了那个。”仿佛是要提醒杰克些什么，泰勒扇了他两巴掌，然后柔情万分地拿右手手背蹭蹭杰克哭得湿乎乎的脸——懦弱时期的身体记忆，不怪他——然后才伸出去开始四处摸刚才一齐被踢飞的镊子，全然不顾下巴上黏糊糊的血和口腔里摇摇欲坠的腥味。

杰克射精后的小兄弟有点滑，好在温顺且敏感，泰勒左手捏着它掂量待会打孔的位置，杰克哆嗦着往边上扭。泰勒想，杰克会心怀感激的，这次可不是每个成员都有的待遇。

泰勒还记得杰克冷静又疯癫地把新成员揍进医院时的表情，还有大概率无意识的“我讨厌被落下”的喃喃自语，补充道：“要是你介意，我可以先澄清：就算给别人烧了手背，我只亲过你的手。”

泰勒嘴上一刻不歇，甚至佩服了几句杰克被操完几轮还剩这么大踢人的力气，半天终于在附近的单人沙发下面找到镊子，不管落到数年无人打扫的卫生死角的镊子究竟还能不能拿来处理下体，装模作样变出一瓶酒精棉球打算消毒。

杰克在泰勒动手动脚和扯一堆废话期间从未停止过挣扎，结果连双腿也从脚踝处被泰勒摁住绑了起来。大多数时候他爱泰勒的不受拘束，但眼下事关重大，必须另外考虑。

“放你妈！的屁！”他几乎是嘶吼了；处理完身体自作主张的哭泣行为，杰克终于可以底气十足地朝泰勒这颗精神病院遗珠喊话，“我管你跟几个人搞过你他妈的给我解开！”

那瓶酒精棉看样子有些年头，泰勒抠出一团不那么干的，朝他感觉差不多的地方涂抹起来：“噢，也许是亲过几个，但都是仪式性质的，你懂的，一个有秩序的团体肯定要讲究点——”

泰勒的一颗半牙齿结束摇摇欲坠的阶段，正式离开它们的主人。杰克则在舍身第二次踢上泰勒的脸之后，连人带坐垫地滑行到地上，活脱脱一只因为对天敌使出飞踢而失去方向自主权的企鹅。

“跟你说了我不在乎。”杰克挣脱脚上的束缚，高抬起握拳的双手朝还在奋力爬起来的泰勒后脑勺狠命来了一下。

I

杰克一直秘密地羡慕泰勒的肩部线条，自己的溜肩总让他在任何稍微魁梧一点的男人面前被迫显得小鸟依人。这事部分靠天生部分靠锻炼，不论怎样，光看外表，杰克始终不太愿意相信泰勒在酒吧后门的打架邀请真如他所说是第一次。毕竟也是泰勒说的，傻子才去健身房。

他将自身视作与泰勒完全平等的“创始人”，可也时不时在与泰勒比肩而行时，不受控地担忧自己会被不长眼的路人视作跟班，原因仅仅是二者可称得上高下立判的肩膀形状。可怜的大男孩，他猜泰勒会如此评价。

两人来的这家酒吧应该已经没人不认识他们，推门而入的时候甚至从四处传来好几浪的低声欢呼与掌声。泰勒拒绝了酒保的盛情邀请，坐进角落的位置。“今天不开派对。”他说，接过免费的一提啤酒和零食。

生活几乎天天如此，于是杰克经常性地睡眠不足，疑惑是不是来过同一处地方、以及今天到底是哪天。不过这些不重要，因为与俱乐部无关的任何事，哪怕是来内心的声音，都会变小、被忽略、直至消失。

近期没什么球赛可看，小电视随老板的喜好在放着深夜肥皂剧，泰勒和杰克的座位可能是位于全酒吧唯一的死角，两人对电视横竖不感兴趣，就不在意。泰勒叫来老板加了两份焗面，正常配方的那种。

酒，食物，泰勒，成山的废话，更多的酒，泰勒，更多的废话，呕吐物。除去某些略显私人的活动，这里跟家没有本质不同，打发掉半天时间再正常不过。

等他们从酒吧侧门跌跌撞撞地出来，几小时前进门看到的那拨人差不多换了新一批。杰克架着泰勒，泰勒推开他，蹦跶几步被自己绊倒，杰克再拉他起来。晨曦沿着他们回家的路缓缓铺开。

你看，正如杰克说的，这便是他和泰勒的生活，自夜至晨，周而复始。

III

杰克站起身，太阳穴迟来地疼，他昨晚又没睡好。即使不再工作，偶尔发作的上班族作息依然命令喝了半夜酒的他今早七点就准时睁开眼睛，而且不允许他睡回去。

和泰勒有关的一切都糟透了。更加遗憾的是，那糟透了的一切和整晚打架或者喝酒或者做爱之后的不适一样，无法让人因此就自主远离痛苦的源头。

打架喝酒做爱也都糟透了。他自己也糟透了。

“我爱你，”杰克默默穿上裤子，终于恢复了平时说话的平静，他坐到餐桌前，捏着磨破皮的手腕在泰勒的小药箱里翻找还在保质期内的药膏，“今晚做什么？”

泰勒瘫在沙发里，脸颊上捂着杰克递给他的冰袋，杰克听出他声音有一点点漏风：“去城里的温迪给我们的大英雄点三个汉堡，出门打爆第一个碰上的倒霉蛋的头，砸烂那条街上停着的最贵的车，然后回来，我把你喉咙操穿。”

“好啊，爱你。”

“你刚刚说过一遍了，傻子。”

End


End file.
